


Curfew

by Emospritelet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Flirting with Scrabble, Oh no we're trapped together what now?, Oral Sex, Smut, Sprite's Pandemic Promptathon, Suggestive Themes, curfew, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: The outbreak of a deadly virus has the residents of Storybrooke in lockdown, enforced by the Sheriff and facing hefty penalties for contravention. Belle French closes her library doors and prepares to face the first of many evenings alone, but there's an unexpected source of company.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 136
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there's a global pandemic and the only cure I know is Rumbelle! This is prompted from a list I wrote on tumblr:
> 
> 12: “So… apparently we’re in lockdown.”
> 
> 15: “I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck here with only me for company”

Belle sighed to herself as she peered out of the library windows, blinds pushed down by one finger to give her a view of Main Street. It was empty of residents, streetlights sending out a glow that reflected off deserted sidewalks wet with the fine drizzle that had been falling all day. The Sheriff had just passed, announcing the start of curfew and the penalties that existed for those caught breaking it. Storybrooke was in lockdown.

She let the blinds spring up again, stepping away from the window and going to lock the library doors. Curfew would be in place until seven a.m., but after that time the lockdown meant that the townsfolk would only be allowed to leave to fetch supplies or to get urgent medical treatment, and even then they had to get authority from the Sheriff or the hospital to do so. Belle had planned accordingly: her cupboards were full, and she could certainly keep herself entertained with all the books that the library held, but she was dreading being isolated. Ruby had assured her that they would stay in touch by Skype and email, and that was a small comfort. She was going to miss getting pancakes at Granny’s; the diner was closed for the foreseeable future, with Granny providing takeout food from the inn. To be collected with the proper social distancing precautions observed, of course. 

She closed the blinds, walking over to the circulation desk to grab the broom for her usual nightly cleaning routine. A blur of movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn, and she jumped as a figure loomed towards her from between the stacks. Belle yelped in surprise, dropping the broom and stepping back, and heaved a sigh of relief as she recognised the thin, perfectly-attired figure of the pawnbroker, Mr Gold. He reacted hastily, dropping a pile of books onto the circulation desk and reaching up to remove a set of tiny headphones from his ears.

“I’m so sorry to startle you, Miss French,” he said, his voice soft, the low burr of his accent making her heart thump. “I assure you that wasn’t my intention.”

Mr Gold was always polite, she had noticed. Always careful, and quietly-spoken. Strange then, that almost everyone in town seemed to be afraid of him. Belle wasn’t sure she understood why. He was the landlord for most of the inhabitants, but as far as she knew he had been nothing but fair to all his tenants. When her hot water stopped working in the depths of winter, he arranged for an engineer to visit that same evening, and had attended personally the next day to ensure she needed nothing further. He didn’t seem to suffer fools, but she couldn’t really fault him for that.

“That’s fine, I just - I didn’t realise you were here,” she said, feeling her heart slow. “Didn’t you hear the Sheriff?”

“The Sheriff?” Mr Gold looked puzzled, but held up his headphones. “I didn’t hear anything. Except Handel.”

Belle nodded slowly, rocking back on her heels as she debated how to tell the man he was stuck in the library until the next morning.

“It’s - it’s curfew,” she said.

“No no, that starts at eight,” said Gold assuredly.

“It is eight. Five past, actually.”

“What?” 

Gold shook his head, fumbling in the pocket of his waistcoat for the watch that was kept there, a gold chain hanging from it in a gleaming loop. He let out a deep, rumbling groan that made Belle’s belly tighten pleasantly, his head rolling back so that his long hair brushed his shoulders. Her eyes followed the line of his throat, watching the way the light caught on the first tiny flecks of stubble. Gold shook his head with a look of resignation in his dark eyes.

“Great,” he said, almost to himself. “Must have forgotten to wind the thing.”

He was turning the watch over between the thumb and finger of his left hand, the gold chain winking in the light as his other hand gripped the handle of the cane he used. Belle cleared her throat, making him glance up again.

“So…” she said. “Apparently we’re in lockdown.”

Gold winced, putting the watch back in his pocket and settling himself with both hands folded over the cane handle.

“Right,” he said heavily. “Well. I suppose I’d better go and brave the wrath of the Sheriff. How much is the fine, again?”

“A thousand dollars,” said Belle. “And a night in the cells.”

Gold pulled a face, looking highly affronted at the thought.

“The fine I could handle,” he said flatly. “A night in Storybrooke’s insalubrious drunk tank wasn’t on my list of preferred curfew activities. Still, my own fault.”

He shook his head again, meeting her eyes and giving her a tiny bow, one hand pressed to his chest.

“Forgive me, Miss French,” he said smoothly. “I’ll get out of your way.”

He stepped around her, cane clicking on the floor, leaving a whiff of expensive cologne in his wake, and Belle licked her lips, turning on her toes as her eyes followed him to the door.

“No, wait!” she called.

Gold swivelled slowly to face her, shaking back his hair, and Belle could feel herself blush.

“You’re more than welcome to stay,” she said hurriedly. “I can’t throw you out into the street in the middle of a curfew.”

Gold hesitated, fingers twitching on the cane handle.

“That’s very kind,” he said. “But I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck here with only me for company”

“No, it’s fine,” Belle assured him. “I was just thinking how lonely it was going to be for the next few weeks, stuck in here alone every night. I’d love to have some company.”

He took a step towards her, the lights above making him move out of the shadows, and gold gleamed on his lower jaw as he smiled, the light sparking in his eyes and the silver at his temples.

“Well then,” he said softly. “I’ll try to keep you entertained.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: 5 "Please tell me there's something edible in there"
> 
> Anonymous prompted: 13: "Any ideas on how we can amuse ourselves?"

Belle was nervous as she led Mr Gold up the stairs to her apartment, having ensured that the library was closed up and the doors and windows locked. It was going to be strange having someone else in her apartment. Especially Mr Gold. She paused on the stairs, wincing as she realised that she had nowhere for him to sleep. _ Great, Belle. That’s where your impulsive nature gets you. What the hell are you gonna do, build him a blanket fort in the lounge? _

“Is something wrong?”

Gold’s voice made her start, and she glanced over her shoulder.

“No, everything’s - everything’s fine,” she said. “I - I was just thinking about what food we might have, that’s all. I don’t usually cook much in the evenings. Too tired after being on my feet all day.”

“Ah.” He hesitated, hand on the banister, the other clutching his cane. “Well, I was going to ask—only if you’re comfortable with it, of course—whether I might repay your kindness by cooking dinner.”

Belle turned to face him, curiosity driving away her awkwardness.

“You can cook?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so surprising?”

“Actually, yes,” she said. “Most guys I know haven’t moved much beyond microwave meals and Hot Pockets.”

“Perish the thought,” said Gold dryly.

“And - and given that you live alone, I just thought…” Her voice trailed off as his expression became almost affronted.

“You thought I sat around in my bathrobe every night, watching cable TV and eating ramen?” he said thinly.

Belle blushed, chuckling a little. _ There’s a mental image that won’t leave. _

“Okay then,” she said. “I’d be delighted to let you cook dinner. You know - assuming you can find something you want to cook.”

Gold flicked his eyes upwards towards the apartment.

“Please tell me there’s something edible in there,” he said, and she grinned.

“I’m well stocked for the impending apocalypse, I assure you.”

“Something other than the culinary delights of microwave meals and Hot Pockets, I mean.”

Belle giggled.

“I may even have fresh vegetables,” she said teasingly, and Gold showed his teeth.

“Well, in that case…”

She let them into the apartment, switching on the lights and hurrying through to the lounge to snatch up the few things she had left scattered around. Gold stepped into the lounge just as she was shoving yesterday’s discarded bra into her bag, but only the merest flick of an eyebrow suggested that he had seen it.

“Uh - so, this is my place,” she said hurriedly, trying not to blush. “Wasn’t really expecting company, as you can see.”

“It’s very nice,” he said diplomatically. “You’ve made it look very homely.”

“Right.” She ducked through to the kitchen, shrugging out of her coat. “Here’s the kitchen. Would you like a glass of wine, or something?”

“I’d like that very much.”

“Okay.” 

Belle rushed to the little wooden wine rack, where three bottles of red wine sat. She almost dropped one of them in her nervousness, the bottle falling on its side with a loud clunk, and she started as Gold laid a hand over hers, steadying the bottle before it rolled off the worktop. Belle sucked in a breath, heart thumping at the shock of his touch. He was standing very close, the scent of him drifting into her nose and making her breathing quicken. Gold stood the wine bottle upright with a careful twist of his hand, one long finger pressed against the top of it.

“Why don’t I open that?” he said quietly. “You’ve been on your feet all day, as you said. Go and change if you want to. I can find my way around.”

Belle swallowed, and he took a step back from her, folding his hands over the cane handle and allowing her to breathe again.

“I - I might take a shower,” she said. “If you don’t mind.”

Gold looked faintly puzzled.

“It’s your apartment, Miss French.”

“Belle,” she corrected him. “Please, call me Belle. If we’re gonna survive curfew, we should probably be on first name terms, don’t you think?”

He mouthed the name, followed by the briefest of smiles.

“Very well,” he said. “My name is Evan. Delighted to meet you, Belle.”

* * *

Belle spent longer than usual in the shower, shampooing and soaping and letting the hot water course over her skin, face turned up to meet it. After the initial nervousness of having Gold in her apartment, and the shock of his touch on her hand, she had relaxed a little. He was polite, he hadn’t been a creep or said anything suggestive, and he was making her dinner. She felt safe with him, she realised. Far safer than she suspected she would with any other man in Storybrooke. Except perhaps Leroy or Archie, but they had always been very respectful to her, in their very different ways.

He was also very attractive, but that wasn’t the most helpful thing to be thinking about in the shower.

Belle turned off the water before her mind could wander too far down a path of no return, and dried off, wrapping her hair in a towel and pulling on her robe. She eased the bathroom door open a crack and peered out; a delicious scent of garlic and onions was filling the air, and she could hear the clatter of pans in the kitchen and Gold humming to himself. She wondered what he was cooking, but slipped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom while he was busy in the kitchen.

Usually when she showered in the evening, she would change into her night things and curl up on the couch with a book, but instead she took time to dry her hair and put on a dark blue sweater dress over leggings and her sheepskin booties. Gold probably didn’t want to see her in her PJs, she reasoned. A dash of lipstick and a squirt of perfume was only to make her feel a little more human. No other reason.

When she entered the kitchen, Gold was stirring something on the stove with his back to her, his coat and suit jacket off and her apron tied around his waist. He had a dishtowel tucked into his belt, his hair bouncing as he worked, and Belle’s eyes dropped to his rear, watching it twitch in his suit pants as he worked.

“It smells delicious,” she said, and he glanced around, sauce dripping from the end of his spoon. He blinked at her before turning back to the pan.

“Yes, well, you had some chicken breasts, and mushrooms, so I thought they’d go together,” he said. “Please, have a seat. I opened the wine.”

Belle sat down at the table, where he had laid out cutlery and two glasses. She took a sip of her wine, watching Gold as he moved around the kitchen. He seemed to be light on his feet for a man with a limp, deftly stirring a pan before checking whatever was in the steamer. She noticed that the kitchen was very clean, and a pile of freshly-washed dishes sat on the draining rack next to the sink. He had cleaned up as he was going, that much was evident.

“You look like you know what you’re doing,” she observed, and he flashed her a grin.

“Living alone gives one time to learn new things,” he said. “I decided a long time ago that I wasn’t about to condemn myself to an endless stream of fast food. So I learned to cook for myself.”

“Have you always lived alone?” she asked, and Gold hesitated.

“Pretty much,” he said. “I had something of an - unsettled - childhood. Was raised by two women who called themselves my aunts, but we weren’t related. They were the ones that gave me a love of food.”

“My mother was the same,” said Belle, and he glanced at her.

“Well then,” he said quietly. “I hope you approve of this.”

He started mashing potatoes with butter, milk and seasoning, and Belle watched eagerly as he set a plate in front of her and sat down opposite. The potatoes were light and fluffy, piled next to pieces of broccoli, perfectly steamed and slippery with butter. They were served alongside tender chicken pieces in a rich, dark sauce, thick with mushrooms and onions and heady with the taste of garlic and thyme. Belle closed her eyes, murmuring in pleasure, and Gold grinned.

“I added a little of the wine to it,” he said, raising his glass. “Cheers.”

“God, that’s good!”

“Well, it’s nice to be able to cook for someone other than myself,” he said, scooping up a forkful of potatoes.

“You can definitely come over again,” she said fervently.

Gold shrugged, a glint in his eyes.

“Well, you never know,” he said. “My watch might run down.”

“And you mustn’t break curfew,” said Belle seriously, and his grin widened.

“Certainly not.”

“Which means I’d have to offer you a place to stay for the night.”

“It appears so.”

“Right.” 

Belle took another forkful of chicken, meeting his eyes as she chewed and swallowed. Gold took a sip of his wine, not looking away, and she gestured with the fork.

“So,” she said. “Any ideas on how we can amuse ourselves?”

The tip of his tongue slipped out, sweeping a droplet of wine from his lower lip, and he smiled, setting down his glass and raising an eyebrow.

“Would you like to play a game?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @idesignedthefjords prompted: 14: "I'm afraid there's only one bed"
> 
> look you all knew where this was going...

“Scrabble?” said Belle. “Are you sure?”

When Gold had asked if she wanted to play a game, she had agreed readily. The tiny grin he had and the gleam in his eyes was too intriguing to resist. If she was entirely honest with herself, she had been hoping he would propose something a little more shocking than Scrabble, and told herself off for her libido’s ability to twist the most innocent of statements. _ Face it, Belle, he was unlikely to suggest a game of who can orgasm the most in a single night. Which is a pity because I bet the answer would be you. _

“I thought, as a librarian, you might appreciate it,” said Gold, sliding the box out from the middle of the small pile of board games she had. “Perhaps we can teach each other some new words.”

“Well, I could never object to that,” she said, and he grinned, catching her eye as he stepped past her to the kitchen.

“In that case,” he said. “Perhaps you’d care to make things interesting. A small wager with the spoils to the winner?”

Belle followed him in, watching as he set the box on the table and pulled out her chair.

“What are the stakes?” she asked, and the smile grew, revealing the gold tooth on his lower jaw.

“Oh, I don’t know just yet.”

“You’re expecting me to agree to something without knowing the terms?” she asked flatly, and he shrugged.

“I did say let’s make it interesting.”

She couldn’t quite decide whether he was flirting or not, but either way she was feeling reckless, and she put her hands on her hips, raising her chin.

“Alright, you’re on,” she said defiantly.

“Good. In that case, shall we have another glass of wine?”

“Trying to get me drunk in the hope it’ll put me off my game?” she asked, and he grinned.

“You got me.”

“Well, it won’t work. I’m the Scrabble _ queen _.”

“All hail Your Majesty,” said Gold, bowing his head. “But I won’t be prostrating myself at your feet just yet.”

“Huh.” She took a seat, reaching for the wine bottle. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

“Oh come _ on_!”

Belle huffed in irritation as Gold placed his final tile.

“_Blatherskite? _ Are you serious?”

He smirked.

“Look it up.”

Growling under her breath, Belle reached for her dictionary. It had already been well thumbed during the two games they had played, for words both of them had used. It was one game each, and they were most of the way through the decider. She had been winning. Until Gold broke out ‘blatherskite’, of course. She grumbled when she found the word, and closed the dictionary with a thump.

“Okay, fine,” she said loftily. “You can have that one.”

“Very generous of you.”

Belle drank the rest of her wine, setting down the glass and totting up the score. She was feeling a little light-headed; they had finished one bottle and started on a second, and she had enjoyed their games. Gold was excellent company, highly intelligent, with a dry sense of humour that complemented her own. Sitting across the table from him hadn’t helped her deal with her rising lust, and her attention had wandered on occasion to what he might be hiding underneath those close-fitting suits. Gold seemed oblivious to her desire. Or perhaps he wasn’t remotely interested in her. Now _ there _was a depressing thought.

Shaking her head, she turned to her own tiles, chewing her lip as she studied the board. Gold reached out to pour them some wine, and Belle’s eyes flicked between the tiles and the board. _ I can’t put that. Seriously, brain, is that all you can come up with? _

“Do you forfeit, Miss French?”

Belle glanced up, a blush rising in her cheeks. He was watching her with a tiny grin on his face, lounging in the chair as his long fingers stroked the stem of the wine glass.

“Did you decide on the stakes yet?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“I’m still thinking that one through.”

“Huh. In that case I’m not forfeiting anything.” 

She inhaled deeply, reaching for a tile and spelling out _O-R-G-A-S-M_. Gold raised an eyebrow, his twisted smile growing a little.

“Really?” he drawled. “So early in the game?”

“We don’t all have to work up to a big finish,” she said, and he chuckled.

_ “Touché.” _

Belle totted up her score, then took some more tiles and sat back, pleased with herself. He looked amused, and she took a sip of wine as she watched him studying his own tiles. _ Okay, I threw him a line and he didn’t run in horror, so that’s something. _

“You stuck?” she asked cheerfully, and Gold glanced up.

“Not at all,” he said. “I’m just wondering whether I should spell out something innocuous or follow you into the gutter.”

“Hey, you can have a _ ton _of fun in the gutter.”

“I imagine so.” Fingertips caressed the tops of his tiles. “Very well.”

He used five tiles, expanding on her word to spell out his own: _ S-Y-N-O-R-G-A-S-M-I-A. _Belle sucked in a breath, and he looked up, meeting her gaze.

“Do you want to look that one up?” he asked softly, and she shook her head, her blush deepening.

“No, I know what it means,” she said. “Simultaneous orgasm, right?”

“Mutual pleasure,” he said. “Correct.”

He was still looking at her, and she could feel that low-down tug in her belly as her arousal grew.

“Well, I guess that’s one way to pass the time,” she said, and Gold’s eyes gleamed.

“One of many.”

Belle grinned, enjoying the flirting. Her eyes roved the board as she considered the tiles she had. Early in the game, when her tiles had been little but _ Qs _ and _ Xs _ , she had resorted to spelling out _ fell _ . The excess of vowels she now had would come in useful. Her eyes flicked up to meet Gold’s, and she licked her lips as she selected her tiles, spelling out her chosen word _ F-E-L-L-A-T-I-O_. Gold’s grin turned wicked.

“Really?” he said. “What a promising choice.”

“Another way to pass the time, perhaps,” she said innocently.

“Indeed.”

She scored her word while he looked at his tiles, sitting back when she was done and taking a drink of wine. Gold was still glancing between the board and his tiles.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, and he shrugged, gesturing at her last word.

“I’m afraid I don’t have enough tiles to return the favour,” he said, and Belle giggled.

“Does that mean I win?”

Gold sat back in his chair with a secretive smile on his face.

“Perhaps.”

“You didn’t decide on the stakes in this wager,” she said. “What do I get?”

“What do you want?”

Belle hesitated, her heart thumping. She knew very well what she wanted, but although they had been flirting quite shamelessly for a little while, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself. He was watching her, a glint in his eyes, and she decided to go for it. If she totally misread the situation, she could always blame the wine. She took a deep breath, gesturing at the Scrabble board.

“I - I want to try another way of passing the time,” she said, keeping her eyes fixed on his. Her heart was high in her throat, but Gold smiled, drumming his fingers slowly on the table top.

“Very well,” he said. “In that case, let’s put the board away. It’s getting late.”

“Yes.”

He took a drink, and Belle did the same. Desire was rising in her, making her skin tingle and causing an insistent throb in her groin. Gold set down his glass, the tip of his tongue sweeping across his lips.

“You were very kind to invite me up here tonight,” he said quietly. “I’m grateful you offered me a place to stay.”

“Yeah, about that…” Belle put down her glass. “I’m afraid there’s only one bed.”

“I see.”

His eyebrows twitched, a corner of his mouth pulling upwards.

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch?” he asked softly.

“No.”

“Very well.”

Gold pushed back his chair, getting to his feet, and held out a hand to her.

“Shall we see how many ways we can find to pass the time?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowofstars prompted: 24: “You can move closer, I don’t bite”
> 
> Oh noes, it got smutty *shocked look*

Belle could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she led Gold out of the kitchen and along the corridor to her bedroom. His hand was warm and smooth in hers, and she licked her lips as she opened her bedroom door, releasing him to go and turn on the corner lamp. It cast a warm, pleasant glow around the room, and she glanced around, snatching a discarded sweater off the bed and tossing it over the back of a chair.

“It’s a lovely room,” he said, from behind her.

She turned to face him, leaning back against the bed frame with her hands behind her back, gripping the metal frame tightly. His gaze was steady, the light gleaming in his eyes, his hands folded over the handle of his cane. He was still wearing his waistcoat over the silk shirt, the tie knotted at his throat, and she could feel excitement rise within her at the thought of peeling all that silk from his skin, baring it to her sight.

“First time anyone but me has been in here,” she said, and he smiled slightly.

“I’m honoured.”

“I don’t make a habit of this,” she added. “Asking people to stay the night, I mean.”

“It wouldn’t be any of my business if you did,” he said. “But I don’t, either. For the record.”

“I guess if you did, all of Storybrooke would know, right?” she said, and his smile grew a little.

“The perils of living in a small town,” he said. “I like to keep my private life as private as I can, that’s true enough.”

“Well, with the lockdown in place, I doubt we’ll be disturbed by anyone looking to check out books,” she said. “You can sleep with the librarian, and no one will know.”

That tiny smile again.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind all that much if they did.”

There was a softness in his eyes as he said it, and it made her smile. Perhaps he wanted more than a quick one-nighter. The thought was a pleasant one. She decided to test the water a little.

“Before things go any further, I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed tonight,” she said. “The food, the company, the conversation… It was probably the best date I’ve had. Without it being an actual date, I mean.”

He smiled at that.

“We’re well suited, Miss French, wouldn’t you agree?” he said. “Who else would agree to play Scrabble with me without knowing the stakes, after all?”

“Who else would spell out _ synorgasmia_?” she returned, and the tip of his tongue stroked between his lips, his eyes gleaming.

“I believe you were the one to make the initial overture,” he said. "I was only building on your word, after all. Not to mention the oral sex reference in your next offering."

“_Clearly _well suited.”

She was amused, and he looked as though he was enjoying their verbal dance as much as she. Gold’s fingers flexed on the cane handle as he shifted his weight a little.

“So,” he said. “Since we’re so open with each other, perhaps we should discuss the practicalities.”

“I have condoms,” she said immediately.

“Good, that makes things easier. I don’t carry them around, as a rule.”

“You don’t believe in being prepared?” she teased, and he grinned.

“Oh, I do, but I wasn’t prepared for being propositioned by the librarian.”

“Sounds like bad planning on your part,” she said. “Or wilful blindness, seeing as I’ve had a crush on you since day one and haven’t been all that subtle about it.”

“Evidently too subtle for me,” he remarked.

“Evidently,” she said, amused. “So, if you don’t have condoms, how were you planning on handling this if I didn’t have any?”

Gold’s grin was toothy.

“I was planning on being _ very _ inventive,” he said, and Belle giggled.

“Might hold you to that anyway.”

He smirked, lifting a hand and spreading his fingers.

“We have all night.”

His voice was low and somewhat rasping, and she wondered if it was his desire showing through. Her own lust was rising, the fire inside her stoked by the sound of his voice, the faint scent of him on the air and the way his clothes draped his slim frame. He was always so calm, so polite and composed. She wanted to see him lost in passion, to hear him swear and shout her name, to feel him come inside her.

“You can move closer,” he said, making her start. “I don’t bite.”

He grinned when he said it, a gleam of gold showing on his lower jaw, and Belle felt a pull in her lower belly, a tug of desire. She stepped forward, and he moved his cane to the side as she inched closer, her toes almost touching his. His scent was stronger, expensive cologne over a warm musk that was making her feel lightheaded. Her chest was just brushing against his shirt, and she imagined that she could already feel the heat of his body. He bent his head a little, and she could feel his breath, cool against her lips, the tip of his nose just brushing hers.

“What do you want, Belle?” he growled, his voice a low rumble, and she shivered.

“Kiss me.”

He laid his cane against the dresser, turning back to her and reaching up with both hands to caress her cheeks. Belle sucked in a breath at his touch, shivering as his hands moved down to stroke the sides of her neck, fingers caressing the sensitive nape and making her shudder with pleasure. His lips gently brushed against hers, soft as feathers, and he let out a deep groan as the kiss deepened, his tongue gently sliding into her mouth, his grip tightening as she let her tongue stroke against his. He tasted of rich red wine: tannin and cherries and spice, and she moaned a little as her hands slid around his waist, pulling him close and pressing herself against him.

The kiss grew frantic, messy, and she could feel the rigid length of his cock pressing into her belly, hard and insistent. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the firm lines of his chest beneath her palms, and plucked at the knot of his tie, breaking the kiss so that she could pull back and prise it open. Gold was breathing hard, his eyes dark, strands of his hair clinging to his cheekbones, and she got the tie undone, tugging it from his collar and tossing it onto the chair before going to work on the buttons of his waistcoat and pushing it from his shoulders.

Gold plucked at his cufflinks, getting them off and slipping them into his pants pocket as Belle bent to grasp the hem of her dress and peel it off over her head, leaving her in her leggings and underwear. He was gazing at her, eyes flicking over her body with a look of hunger, and after a moment of hesitation she took off her bra, tossing it aside and going to work on his shirt. Her hands were shaking a little, but she managed to get it open and push it down his arms, and he let it flutter to the floor behind him before grasping her upper arms firmly and turning them both on his good foot to shove her hard against the wall. Belle gasped as her back hit the cold drywall, the breath gushing out of her, and then his mouth was on hers, hot and hungry.

She bent one leg, sliding it up his thigh to hook around and tug him closer, and his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing as he pulled his mouth from hers, kissing down her neck. Her heart was thumping, her breathing shallow and rapid, and Gold drew his tongue up her neck, swirling over her pulse point and making her shiver as his lips found her ear.

“I’m afraid that standing unaided isn’t all that easy for me,” he whispered. “So if you don’t mind I’m just going to change position.”

His hands slid down her waist, fingers catching in the waistband of her leggings and pushing them down over her hips with her panties. He sank down onto his knees, tugging the leggings off at her feet, and slid his hands slowly up her bare thighs, kneeling up a little until his face was level with her belly, his nose brushing over the hollow of her navel. Belle sucked in a breath as his lips trailed over her skin, his hands gently pushing her legs apart as he kissed lower. His nose traced a line down the crease of her inner thigh, and she gasped as he pressed soft kisses to her sex, his breath hot against her tender skin.

Belle closed her eyes, hands stroking through his hair, and let out a tiny moan at the first touch of his tongue. He parted her folds, tongue sliding over her flesh, and she moaned louder, her head thumping back against the wall. Gold let out a deep groan, lifting one leg to drape it over his shoulder so that he could reach more of her, his tongue swirling and stabbing. She could feel pleasure rising up inside her, making her breathing stutter and her cheeks heat. A finger gently pushed against her, sliding inside, and she moaned at the feel of it, at the building sensations. Gold had settled into a rhythm, his tongue swirling over her flesh, grazing her clit in slow, steady circles, and she tightened her grip on his hair, feeling her skin tingle as she neared her peak.

Pleasure burst through her, and she let out a cry as she came, her legs trembling as her body jerked. Gold drew out the finger and put his mouth to her, a deep groan vibrating through her as his tongue pushed inside. He drew back a little, tongue flickering over her tender flesh, and she tried to calm her racing heart, her cheeks and chest flushed, her skin burning. He pressed kisses to her, moving up over her belly to her breasts, his hands cupping her as he sucked at a nipple, and Belle moaned, licking sweat from her upper lip as her heart thumped hard in her chest.

“Whoa!” she gasped. “That was - wow!”

Gold pushed to his feet, a little unsteady without his cane to help him. There was a sly grin on his face that was the picture of smug self-satisfaction, and it made her want to return the favour. The game of Scrabble had given them both ideas, it seemed. He put his hands on the wall either side of her, leaning in to rest his brow against hers, and she could smell herself on him, his skin sticky with the scent of her arousal.

“You taste delicious,” he whispered. “Just as sweet as I thought you would.”

His voice was a low growl, a bass tone that made her belly clench, and she kissed him hungrily, hands sinking into his hair, revelling in the softness of it slipping between her fingers. She heard the clink of a belt buckle, the whisper of clothing against skin and a soft thump as his pants hit the floor, and she let her hands drop to his waist and slide down to cup his rear, feeling the softness of silk underwear between her fingers. Sliding her hands around to push him back, she slipped around him, grasping his hand and pulling him to the bed with her. His foot caught in the rug, and he stumbled, swearing into her mouth before they fell onto the bed. Belle started to giggle, and he let out a low chuckle before she kissed him again. 

Shifting position to straighten them up, he let his head thump against the pillows, and Belle began to kiss her way down his chest, lips finding first one nipple, then the other, sucking them into her mouth and rubbing her tongue over the taut peaks. Gold groaned, fingers stroking through her hair, and she moved lower, over his belly and down to the waistband of his boxers. She could see the line of his cock, pushing up against black silk, and she slowly drew a finger along its length, making him jerk and gasp. The finger traced another path, this time a little harder, and Gold growled low in his throat, making her grin. She swept the fingertip downwards, circling his balls, and the growl became a low moan.

“_God, _Belle!” he whispered.

Smirking to herself, she reached up to gently grasp the waistband of his underwear and slowly pull it down over his hips. The hair between his legs was dark, a little coarser than that on his legs, and the scent of him was stronger, making her mouth water. She let her finger trace the shape of his cock again, following the weaving path of the large vein that led up to the head, the skin there soft as silk. Bending, she brushed her lips against him, a delicate kiss, and he sucked in a breath, his body tensing. Belle let her tongue stroke up his length, tasting salt on his skin, hearing his panting breath as his fingers stilled in her hair. Taking him in hand, she lifted his cock upwards and licked her lips, sliding them over the head and taking him deep.

Gold arched upwards, his head rolling back as he let out a deep, shuddering groan. Belle sucked at him, mouth sliding slowly up and down his length, saliva running down over her hand where she gripped him. His hips were rocking in time with her, and he hit the soft flesh at the back of her mouth, making her throat close up. She pulled back a little, sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing around him. Glancing up, she could see that he had raised his head and was watching her, mouth open and eyes dark with need. She let him slip from her mouth, licking her lips again before taking him inside, and Gold let his head thump back against the pillows with a whispered curse.

Belle smirked to herself, letting her lips slide slowly down his length as her tongue curled around him. He was breathing hard, his fingers tangled in her hair, and there was something exhilarating about having the man who owned most of Storybrooke, the man who made people cross the street when they saw him, so completely at her mercy. No matter what paths their lives might take after this night, she wanted to ensure that he never forgot how they spent their time in lockdown. She wanted him to remember her. And what she did to him.

_ “Belle!” _

It was whispered almost reverently, and she sucked hard, saliva making her lips slippery. Gold let out a deep, guttural groan, his back arching, and his fingers tightened in her hair.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna burst!” he gasped. “Please!”

Belle let him slip from between her lips, raising her head. He was staring at her, a desperate expression on his face. A bead of whitish fluid had leaked from the head of his cock, shining in the low light, and she bent to lick it off, holding his eyes with hers as she tasted his salt. Gold closed his eyes with a low groan.

“God, you’re killing me!” he breathed, and she chuckled.

“Not yet.” She kissed her way up his chest, pushing herself up on the palms of her hands to look down on him. “You sure you don’t want me to finish? We do have all night.”

His eyes flicked open, dark and deep, and without warning he grabbed her, making her squeal in surprise as he rolled her onto her back, pinning her beneath him. His nose gently traced the line of hers, his hair brushing her cheeks.

“Oh, we have all night,” he said, his voice a low rasp. “But when I come, I want to be buried deep inside you, Belle. I want to make you come all around me and I want to _ feel _it.”

She felt her breath quicken, her lips still wet with saliva, and he kissed her, his mouth hot and wet and sweet. His cock was hard against her thigh, achingly close to where she needed him, and she broke the kiss, reaching to the side to tug at the drawer of the nightstand.

“Condom,” she said.

He pushed up on his knees, scrabbling in the drawer and pulling out a condom, the plastic packet crackling in his hands. Belle closed her eyes, her heart thumping hard as she listened to him opening up the condom. Opening one eye a crack, she watched him roll it on, hand gripping his cock as he shifted position between her legs. He raised his head, his eyes catching hers.

“Okay?” he said, and she nodded vehemently. 

He gave her a brief smile, then shifted his hips, the head of his cock sliding inside her. Belle let out a tiny moan, opening her legs a little wider, and he pushed his way slowly into her as she drew up her knees, letting him sink all the way in until she felt the press of his skin against hers, his balls brushing against her. A low, rumbling groan came from him as he slid home, and he bent to press his forehead to hers, breathing hard as he settled in place. 

She wrapped her legs around him, enjoying the feel of him deep inside, and reached up to stroke his hair back from his face. Gold was staring at her with a look of perplexed wonder, as though he couldn’t quite believe she was real, and so she kissed him, head lifting up to capture his lips with her own, pulling him back down with her as his tongue stroked hers. He began to move: a slow, deliberate circling of his hips, grinding against her and sending waves of sensation through her from the friction of his hair and her juices and their mingled saliva.

Belle moaned, arching upwards into him, eyes closed as she breathed in the scent of him. Sweat was forming between them, a thin, slippery layer where their bodies were joined and where her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt good buried inside, his cock hard and thick within her, and she lifted her hips, letting him push deeper. Gold groaned, sliding his hands up her body, up her arms, the fingers threading through hers and pushing her hands back down into the pillows as he thrust. He kissed her, his tongue gently teasing, and she could feel the sensations building once again, the rhythmic grind of his body against hers working her up to climax. 

She pulled her mouth from his, pushing her head back into the pillows, her breath coming in pants as she neared her peak. A tiny whimper burst from her lips, rising to a loud wail as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, stars bursting in her vision, her skin tingling. She pumped her hips, flesh tugging at him as she let out short, wordless cries, and Gold groaned, low and deep, releasing her hands to brace himself against the bed and quickening his pace. She kissed his neck, licking the sweat from him, teeth nipping at his jaw, and he seemed to hold his breath, his hips pumping rapidly before he let out a long, low groan of pleasure as he came. His cock pulsed, a pleasant sensation, and she clung to him as his thrusts became rapid and shallow, as he came inside her. 

Her skin was humming, and she collapsed back in the blankets, gasping for breath. Gold kissed her neck, lips pulling at her skin and tongue stroking gently as his movements slowed and stopped, and she slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders to sink into his hair again. His lips found her ear, his breath sending shivers through her.

“That was beautiful,” he whispered, and she smiled.

“It really was.”

She could feel him growing soft inside her, and he reached between them, grasping the base of the condom as he pulled out of her. Her limbs were heavy and lazy, and she was well aware that there was a stupid grin on her face that she couldn’t seem to shift. Gold pushed up on his elbows, looking heavy-eyed and content.

“Well,” he said. “That was one way to amuse ourselves, hmm?”

“I think that counts as several ways, rolled into one,” she said, and he grinned.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He leaned in to kiss her gently. “There are certainly worse ways to spend curfew.”

“The night’s not over yet,” she reminded him. “We didn’t quite manage synorgasmia, remember.”

Gold chuckled, his eyes gleaming.

“Is our night being planned in accordance with our Scrabble game, then?”

“Only the dirty stuff,” she said, and he laughed.

“Good thing you have plenty of food. I suspect I’ll need something to keep my energy up.”

“Blow my brains out like that again and I’ll even bring you breakfast in bed,” she teased, and his grin widened.

“How could I refuse?”

He kissed her again, and she made a contented sound, enjoying the feel of him against her. Gold pulled back a little, nuzzling her nose with his.

“So,” he said. “This curfew is every night for the foreseeable future, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Well then,” he said. “My place tomorrow?”

"Will you cook dinner again?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"I'll make you whatever you like."

Belle smiled, stroking her fingers through his hair, and nodded.

"Then it's a date."


End file.
